<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Surprise by LilacCrocuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439472">Morning Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta'>LilacCrocuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Septiplier [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Mornings, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Tyler reflects on just how much he loves Sir Ethan. However, he forgot something important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Septiplier [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Side note: This fic takes place the night of and the morning after the ending of Totally Straight….Right? That is the fic where Sir Tyler is first shown to have feelings for Sir Ethan and vice versa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler had never remembered feeling as serene, as happy as he had been last night, the moment he and Ethan had settled into his bed, the latter underneath him and their hands clasped together.</p>
<p>The evening was certainly a pleasure-filled one. It was, however, a shame that they weren't allowed to make any noise, aside from the cry he'd accidentally let loose, and the shrill whimper that Ethan had tried to stifle midway through their activities. It was, in Tyler's opinion, the only downside of having a room right beside the king's own.</p>
<p>When it was all over, and both men had settled down in a heap of sweaty limbs, quietly panting against one another's chests, Tyler had dared to lift his heavy head to risk a glance at the door that he could have sworn he'd kicked shut when he'd carried Ethan into his room, but had in fact been open just a smigeon the entire time. He considered it a miracle that the king and Sir Seán hadn't come to check on them.</p>
<p>He blushed and let a smile spread across his face, turning his gaze to Sir Ethan beside him, as the younger knight nuzzled comfortably against his bare chest, eyelids drooping with exhaustion.</p>
<p>It was easily the most adorable thing Sir Tyler had ever seen.</p>
<p>The taller knight bent lower to plant a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, silently thanking the stars for giving him a man like Ethan. He was not only adorable, but kindhearted, loyal and graced with a good sense of humor. Not only that, but he was persistent when it came to training, as well as the friendly competitions that King Mark would set up with the three of them together every now and then.</p>
<p>He was everything that Sir Tyler wanted in a lover.</p>
<p>"W-would….y'like me to stay…?" Ethan's sleepy mumble briefly distracted the bigger knight from his adoring thoughts, and as he gazed down at the man in his arms, he could see the slight gleam of the his greenish blue eye in the moonlit room.</p>
<p>Tyler ran his fingers through the smaller knight's brunet locks, letting his nose rest against Ethan's forehead, as he murmured out the response.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Truly, he wanted Ethan to stay there more than just this one night. As the younger man smiled against his chest and his breathing slowed, Sir Tyler let his own eyes flutter shut.</p>
<p>The next morning, Tyler awoke to the pleasant sound of birds chirping away outside, and the warm feeling of sunlight on his skin. As he slowly dared to open his eyes, the sensation of soft, soothing breaths against his chest made him look down, and as he took in the sight of Sir Ethan laying there, curled up against him while he slept, the taller knight's heart melted just a little bit.</p>
<p>With a tender smile, he gazed down at the smaller knight in his arms, very gently sifting his fingers through Ethan's soft hair, but being careful not to wake him just yet.</p>
<p>However, the peace could not last, despite how he very much wanted it to, and it was then that a realization came to slap the burly knight across the face--</p>
<p>
  <em>It was morning. His shift was typically before sunrise. </em>
</p>
<p>Almost at the same moment he remembered that important detail, the sound of two foosteps approaching from somewhere down the hall alerted the brunet. Immediately, his chest tightened, as he heard the owners of the footsteps chatting away, getting closer by the second.</p>
<p>"I'm telling you," came Sir Wade's voice first. "He must have that dreaded plague that's been going around. Sir Ethan too."</p>
<p>"Oh, don't be such a worrywart." Sir Bob scoffed, audibly coming closer to the open door, as the tall knight frantically searched for his blanket. All too late, he noticed it, at the foot of the bed. "I'm sure they're alright. Nobody in this castle has been infected with the plague yet, and nobody ever will be, you'll see."</p>
<p>Tyler made a desperate lunge for the protective cloth, just as the footsteps reached a crescendo, and Sir Wade heaved a quiet sigh.</p>
<p>"I hope you're ri--" The door creaked open, just a heartbeat before Tyler could successfully cover himself and Sir Ethan, and the very instant that Sir Wade and Sir Bob laid eyes on the two of them, the latter knights recoiled at once.</p>
<p>Wade scrambled away from the door as though it were poisonous, clawing at his eyes with a feminine shriek, as Sir Bob took the liberty of actually closing the door after him.</p>
<p>As Tyler sat there, cheeks ablaze, he heard Ethan stirring from beside him, and risked a sheepish glance at his lover. The smaller knight blinked sleepily up at him, Tyler was about to open his mouth and explain what had just occurred, but the muffled sound of Sir Bob comforting a sobbing Sir Wade from outside their room interrupted him.</p>
<p>"See? I told you they were fine!"</p>
<p>
  <em> "That was so much worse than the plague!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that is a good reminder of why we put a sock on the doorknob.<br/>Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>